Dedicated To You
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol like each other for so long. The problem is they couldn't tell each other how they feel. So Eriol thought of a game that would make them confess their feelings.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This story is dedicated to myself-for my twentieth birthday, last June 29, 2009. Wahahaha…Ice is not getting any younger! Well, do enjoy! XD

"Under the falling snow, I'm waiting for him to come back to me…"-Iceblueyes

~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo Daidouji sat on the desk of the chair, her amethyst eyes were looking outside of the room. It was 4:15p. the CHOIR-Eriol's CHOIR to be exact, have a practice this 5:30p.m. Since she has no classes because her classes ended at 4p.m. she decided that she'll be waiting for her choir mates in the music room.

Things somehow changed when her best friend and second degree cousin Sakura Kinomoto left for Hong Kong to study there for College, together with her boyfriend Li Syaoran. Saddened by her cousin's leaving, she didn't expect their former classmate from grade five, Eriol Hiiragizawa, to study in Japan again. She was in first year college when Sakura left and she was in first year college also when Eriol arrived.

Ah, the mysterious Eriol Hiiragizawa. She had treated him as a best friend already. She didn't expect that she'll be close with Eriol. But then again, she remembered he was warm and friendly when she was in grade five…and still is.

But somehow she doesn't understand what she feels for the young man. She doesn't get it when she blushes whenever he is near or when he clasped his hand with her like close friends do. A wry smile was on her lips thinking that she is denying she had fallen in love Eriol. She doesn't want to think of it that way-never want to think of it that way.

The sliding door opened as she looked to who have arrived. But it was Eriol Hiiragizawa himself nonetheless. She smiled sweetly at him. "You're early Eriol-kun", Tomoyo began as Eriol placed his sling bag on top of the chair. He smiled in return.

"And you are even early yourself Tomoyo-san. The practice still starts at 5:30p.m."

"I've got nothing to do anyway", she replied as she averts her gaze and look at the cherry blossoms falling to the ground. It was somehow difficult to look at him straight in the eyes knowing…knowing she has feelings for him.

"_Since when did I learn that I have fallen in love with him anyway?"_ Tomoyo thought as she steals a glance of Eriol who was busy looking at the music sheets. She couldn't forget those times when Eriol was there to comfort her when she's down when Sakura had left. He has tried to make her laugh and put a smile on her face. "_And guess what you succeeded"_. She smiled wryly as Eriol slowly looked at her.

"Something wrong Tomoyo-san?" he asked. She shook her head, smiling a little.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to meet you", she replied as Eriol went to her and sat on top of a desk of another chair. "You were always there to cheer me up whenever I'm down".

"That's because I've promised my ever loving Sakura never to make you cry and always put a smile on your face when she's not here". His sapphire eyes were busy looking at the music sheets when he said that. Somehow, she never grew tired of looking at his handsome face. "Wonder what song we should sing for the upcoming Mass".

"I'm sure any song would do", was her simple reply. He looked at her and smiled-one that took her breath away. "You know you are popular with the girls right?" a slight laugh from the magician.

"And you know that you are popular with the guys right?" he shook his head, chuckling. "There is this one girl I like but somehow I just couldn't tell her how I feel". Shock of his sudden confession, Tomoyo's eyes saddened on what she has heard.

"Sou…desu ka…"

"How about you Tomoyo-san? I'm sure you like someone", Eriol added with a grin. She looked at her lap, smiling wryly.

"Even though he'll know that I have feelings for him it wouldn't matter. His heart belongs to someone else anyway". She gasps as she covered her mouth, her secret revealed. "A-Anou…"

"So you do like someone", Eriol said, grinning. "You never shared that to me for the three years that had gone by". She only gave a slight laugh. "Neh Tomoyo-san, since it's still early, do you like to play a game?"

"Game?" she asked back, tilting her head. "All right. What game?"

"Since both of us like someone let's sing a song. Not the whole song but you can sing the first stanza and then chorus or the chorus only. We'll take turns on singing. Imagine that we dedicate these songs to them. What do you say? Game?"

"So how many times are we going to sing?" Tomoyo asked, feeling nervous. Although she has sung many times and Eriol have heard her singing many times, she is nervous when it's only him and her.

"Five times", he replied with a smile. He put the music sheet on the other side of the table and looked at her. "Game?" she nodded her head, preparing for this game. "As what they say, ladies go first". She was dumbfounded. Though it was somewhat expected from Eriol as a gentleman. "What's the problem Tomoyo?"

"I-I'm feeling nervous", Tomoyo replied, lowering her head. "I-I don't know how to start…"Eriol overlapped his hands on her as her cheeks reddened. Her amethyst eyes looks at him. "E-Eriol-kun…"

"You can do it. I know you can. They didn't call you the songbird for nothing, believe me." His hold on her hand grew tighter. "Onegai…sing…" Tomoyo breathed in deeply as she thinks for a song. And then slowly the words came out of her lips.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

She exhaled deeply after she sang the song. "Bravo! As expected from the songbird herself", Eriol said, clapping his hands. Tomoyo shook her head, smiling a little.

"It's your turn neh". Eriol nodded to what she said.

"All right then". He tilts his head thinking of a song.

_She's getting out of bed at half past ten_

_She starts to comb her hair,_

_Just an ordinary day_

_She looks at her reflection at the wall_

_Why do I care at all_

_Just an ordinary day_

_An ordinary day that's hurting you_

_Don't hide out inside yourself_

_If you only let the sun shine on you_

_I promise you_

_You're not alone_

_When the lights go out at night_

_When you're feeling lost inside_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone when the world is falling down_

_I will be the one around_

_You're not alone_

He looks at her with a sad smile on his face. "I've always wanted to tell her that she's never alone. That she always has me whenever she needs me". Even though she felt a pang of jealousy at the moment she couldn't help but feel sad too.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that". Eriol looked at her and gave a wry smile. "You're turn Tomoyo-san". She thought of a song again. It was not easy to think of a song for somebody special.

_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find_

_Leaving a life that I can't leave behind_

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_Well everyday my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

She realized that the song she sang was too obvious of what she feels for him especially that Eriol likes another girl. _"But he wouldn't know it anyway. This is just a game of singing after all", _she thought, praying to the heaven's above. "You're turn Eriol-kun".

"That was a nice one Tomoyo-san. I'm jealous of that guy to whom you dedicate that song to". Before she could react on what he said, he had started singing another song.

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose sleep on that_

_Cause I've got a plan_

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

"How come the song you just sang right now is the same meaning with the song I just sang?" she said with a slight laugh. He blinks his eyes, not realizing that. And laugh along with her.

"You're right. I guess it was a coincidence after all", Eriol replied, averting his gaze. "You're turn". Tomoyo thought of a song again, thinking deeply.

_I will meet you in some place_

_Where the light lends itself to soft repose_

_I will let you undress me_

_But I warn you I have thorns like any rose_

_And you could hurt me with your bare hands_

_And you could hurt me with the sharp end_

_Of what you say_

_But I'm lost to you now_

_There's no amount of reason to save me_

_So break me, take me_

_Just let me feel your arms again_

_Break me, I'll let you make me_

_Just let me feel your love again_

"I guess we are getting too emotional here", he said after she sang the song. "But that was a nice song Tomoyo-san". She smiled sweetly at him, one that he holds near in his heart.

"Arigatou Eriol-kun. You're turn neh". He clears his throat, preparing to sing.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tomoyo looked at him blankly as she said, "Sugoi neh. Looks like you would do anything for her Eriol-kun". Eriol fixed his glasses so that it wouldn't be obvious that he was blushing.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu". Before he could say anything, she had started singing a song, which made him smile.

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try it_

_Can't hide it, can't fight it_

_So go on, go on_

_Come on and leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me_

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, yeah_

_Come on_

Eriol was somewhat dumbfounded when she said that song and she can only laugh. "What's wrong Eriol-kun?" she asked, still giggling.

"That was…t-that was…"he was groping for words and Tomoyo said, "Never mind neh. It's your turn". He nodded, somewhat speechless of that last song she sang.

_Waiting for your call I'm sick_

_Call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice_

_Listening to the songs we used to sing_

_In the car, do you remember Butterfly, Early Summer_

_It's playing on repeat just like when we would meet_

_Like when we would meet_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight_

Her eyes softened when she heard the words "I was born to tell you I love you". "You really love her neh".

"Yeah and I'm planning to tell her about my feelings. She's very important to me even if she wouldn't return my feelings because she has another person she likes". Before he could continue what his heart would say, he looked at her and smiled wryly. "Last long, let's finish our game before the others arrived". She nodded as she prepared herself to sing the last song.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

"I like your songs which you dedicated to him Tomoyo-san. Well, I hope through this song, she'll realize how I feel".

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I ever need_

_Is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion's unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me cause I_

He tucks her tresses behind her ear as he moved closer, her face flushing by his touch.

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul it's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much I do_

"A-Anou…Eriol-kun…"he was caressing her cheek lovingly using the back of his hand. "A-Are you daydreaming of her through me?" he blink his eyes, she was that clue less. He laughed on what he said as he went down from the desk. His arms were around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. "E-Eriol…"

"The girl that I've loved for three years is none other than you", he replied, his eyes softening. "Though I know you won't feel the same because-"she silenced him, using her finger. "T-Tomoyo…"

"I never knew our feelings crossed", Tomoyo began as she pulled her finger away. "Those songs are dedicated to you Eriol-kun. You were the guy that I've secretly like and love for years too". He smiled on what she said.

"Including the song Breathless?" she laughed when he said that.

"Well, you do tease and tempt me sometimes". He was caressing her cheek when she said that.

"What kind of tempt?" he asked huskily. Her face grew warm.

"F-Forget what I-"but before she could say what she wants to say, his lips fell on hers. She closed her eyes slowly. _"I'm glad, I wouldn't be lonely anymore because I always have you…always…"_ he broke the kiss slowly, looking at her amethyst eyes. "I love you Eriol-kun. Arigatou for always being here with me". She cupped his face with her hands, a wry smile on his lips. He closed his eyes for the moment feeling her touch.

"Same here Tomoyo", Eriol said as he kissed her again. Slowly, a teasing kiss. "Same here…"

End.

Author's Notes: All songs are not mine to claim. Oh well what can I say…hmm…"If you're asking do I love you this much…I do…"


End file.
